Mobile Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) is a broadband wireless access technology based on Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.16 standard. Mobile WiMAX uses a scalable orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) scheme to deliver wireless broadband packet data services to mobile terminals. Other OFDMA-based wireless broadband technologies include 3GPP LTE and 3GPP UMB.
The WiMAX Open Retail model defined that during the connection to the network a WiMAX device provides information with which the network can verify features and certification status of the device. This is performed by providing a unique code that was assigned to the device by the WiMAX forum authority during a certification process. For example, WiMAX devices send a certification code (CRN) as part of the network access identity (NAI) during the network entry process (when connecting to a network in order to receive service). The network uses the CRN to access the WiMAX global certification database to obtain information about the WiMAX device related certification and supported features and determine whether it should be admitted to the network or not.
In general, a platform includes both a modem and an antenna system. The modem, for example, is assigned with a code. The code is only unique with respect to the modem, but not a unique code with respect the entire platform. It is therefore not possible to uniquely identify a particular type of platform using the code which is associated with the modem.